


Just A Scratch

by jenna221b



Series: The Future of Sherlock [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BAMF Mary, Drama, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Injured John, Injured Sherlock, Inspired By Tumblr, Johnlock Roulette, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary is Not Nice, Mary is a villain, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Story: The Adventure of the Three Garridebs, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, The Three Garridebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>MARY:</strong>
</p>
<p>(off-screen)</p>
<p>Don't worry, John. It's slow-acting. Rather like you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Can be viewed as a prequel to "Small Mercies."

**BLACK SCREEN.**

An echoing **HEARTBEAT** noise: Thump-thump. Thump-thump. It gets faster and faster, louder and louder, and then a big  **WHOOSHING** sound as the black screen dissolves to...

**EXT. LANDING STRIP.**

An airplane, taking off. We follow its progress for a moment, before fading into...

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. LONDON STREETS.**

**BIRD'S EYE VIEW** of a sleek, black car, weaving through the traffic and rain- a grim, grey London day.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. SPILLERS LTD., MILLENIUM MILLS.**

Through the gate, we see the car pulling up to this large, imposing building. The door opens: **SHERLOCK** exits, closely followed by **JOHN**. They crane their necks to look up to the top of the building.

**SHERLOCK:**

Oh, dull. Melodrama. Mycroft all over.

**JOHN:**

Really?

**SHERLOCK:**

No.

Their conversation is terse and stilted, not like their usual selves at all.

**SHERLOCK:**

Right, then. Off we go.

**JOHN:**

Right. Okay. Are you sure-

But **SHERLOCK** has already started walking away from **JOHN.** **JOHN** sighs, tries a half-jog to catch up with him.

**SHERLOCK:**

(not looking at **JOHN** )

We should split up. Cover more ground that way.

**JOHN:**

(rolls his eyes)

Sherlock, we don't even know what we're looking-

**SHERLOCK:**

Oh, isn't that part of the mystery? The thrill of the chase. That's all you really enjoy.

**JOHN** stops in his tracks. **SHERLOCK** keeps on walking.

**JOHN:**

(quiet, a little sad)

Is _that_ what you think?

**CUT TO:**

**INT. SPILLERS LTD.**

**JOHN** searching one of the empty rooms, alone. A silent an intimidating place. Yet... **JOHN** pauses. Did he hear something? He looks all around, the hold on his gun perfectly steady. Silence. Nothing. **JOHN'S** shoulders relax slightly, back almost touching a nearby pillar. A beat. Everything is still-

SURPRISE! A shadowy figure pounces on **JOHN** from behind the pillar. **JOHN** yells, grunts, tries to throw them off.

**JOHN:**

Sher- _ah!_

His neck has been pricked by a syringe, injected by the ambusher as quick as a flash. **JOHN** stumbles, shoves back against the attacker, but they have already let go, retreated back into the shadows, behind the pillar.

**JOHN:**

(breathless)

No-what-

**MARY:**

(off-screen)

Don't worry, John. It's slow-acting. Rather like you.

**JOHN** freezes- horror-struck, enraged. Looks around, breathing fast and shallow. Where is she?

Distant, echoing footsteps. A beat. Then: **MARY** steps into the light. She is calm, clad entirely in black, the same outfit we saw her wear in **MAGNUSSEN'S** office. She smiles, absolutely in her element.

**MARY** :

Hello, husband.

**CUT** **TO:**

**SHERLOCK** , in another part of the building. His eyes are flickering all over the place. Getting frustrated and frantic, now.

**SHERLOCK:**

(under his breath)

Come on, you must be here, where, where-

He trails off at the sound of a low murmuring, echoing from somewhere else in the building. Voices. His head turns towards the sound. Already, he knows this isn't good.

**SHERLOCK:**

(a desperate whisper)

_John._

**BACK TO:**

**JOHN** and **MARY**.

Cool as you please, **MARY'S** hand moves and lingers at her belt. She is reaching for her gun.

**JOHN** aims his own gun directly at her head.

**JOHN:**

(quiet and deadly)

Give me a reason.

The menacing effect is somewhat lost as  **JOHN** hisses in pain, one hand reaching up and pressing against his temple.

**MARY:**

(smirking)

Feeling dizzy?

**CUT TO:**

**SHERLOCK** , moving closer and closer with caution. The murmuring voices get louder and then, there he is, in the room with **JOHN** and **MARY**. He slips into the scene quietly and unobserved. Leans his back against a pillar and remains unseen.

**JOHN:**

Shut up. Just. Shut. Up.

**MARY:**

Temper, temper. And, you were so charming at Christmas- 

**JOHN:**

(sniffs with his humourless smile)

Oh, so that's how you're playing it.

**MARY:**

(cont)

-so naïve and forgiving.

**JOHN:**

(a short, sharp laugh)

Are you joking? I _never_ forgave you.

**CLOSE ON SHERLOCK'S FACE** : eyes wide, a silent gasp.

**MARY:**

Of course you didn't. I'm not an idiot, John. You were so _obvious_ , right from the beginning.

**JOHN:**

One more word, Mary, I swear-

**MARY:**

Pining, a little lost thing. So touchingly loyal. (Pauses to smile, gloating) And then, I came along.

**JOHN** grits his teeth- the drug is getting more and more difficult to fight.

**JOHN:**

It would never have worked. Us. Even before- before I knew about- (sucks in a breath, gestures to **MARY'S** attire) This.

**MARY:**

Oh?

**JOHN:**

It was- _is_ \- always him. Always.

**BACK TO:**

**CLOSE ON SHERLOCK'S FACE.**

He is completely floored. Lips tremble. Puts his hand to his mouth: "Did I really hear that?"

**MARY:**

(off-screen)

Careful. Someone heard you.

Still **ON SHERLOCK**. He takes a shaky breath. Closes his eyes. Braces himself. Then, he steps out of his hiding place. **JOHN** whips around. **SHERLOCK** tries to speak, but the words won't come properly. Not yet.

**SHERLOCK:**

I-I-

**CLOSE ON JOHN**. From **HIS POV** , we see the effects of the drug- vision blurred around the edges, slowly moving in and out of focus. **CLOSE ON SHERLOCK'S FACE** , the only clear thing **JOHN** can see.

**CLOSE ON JOHN.** He nods to **SHERLOCK** , pained, emotional- desperately unspoken: "You heard me. I meant it."

**MARY:**

(to **SHERLOCK** )

Cat got your tongue?

**SHERLOCK** does not reply, just moves closer so he is standing next to **JOHN.** Wary.

**FLASHBACK TO:**

**MARY** turning around to face **SHERLOCK** with her gun in **HIS LAST VOW.**

**MARY:**

Is John with you?

**SHERLOCK:**

(voice shaking)

He's-um...

**BACK TO:**

**JOHN, SHERLOCK** and **MARY.**

**SHERLOCK:**

(clears his throat, an attempt to hide his nerves)

No. Just- this... doesn't...

He is slowly moving closer to **MARY** as he speaks, unaware that **JOHN** is beginning to sweat. **JOHN** is breathing much quicker than usual. His aim wavers, and he lowers his gun.

**SHERLOCK:**

This doesn't make sense. It's not your style.

**MARY:**

(rolls her eyes, darkly amused)

Of course, you would know that.

We briefly go to **JOHN'S POV**. A fast **HEARTBEAT** sound in his ears; his vision now blurring even more.

**JOHN:**

(V.O, slurred)

No...Sh-Sher...trap...

**BACK TO:**

**MARY** smirking at **SHERLOCK.** She draws her gun and aims it straight at **SHERLOCK'S** chest. **SHERLOCK** stiffens, but he is ready.

**MARY:**

Saw through my game?

**JOHN** sways and he drops his gun. A loud, echoing clatter as the gun falls to the floor. **SHERLOCK** turns to **JOHN** , a fatal moment of distraction. **MARY** pulls the trigger.

**JOHN:**

No!

With all his dwindling strength, **JOHN** runs and throws himself across **SHERLOCK'S** body. **MARY** fires one more time. **JOHN** and **SHERLOCK** fall to the floor.

**CLOSE ON SHERLOCK** , gripping his shoulder. He breathes heavily, searching for **MARY**. She's fled.

**SHERLOCK** takes his hand off his shoulder. The fabric from his shirt has torn and singed.

**JOHN:**

(off-screen)

You... you okay?

**SHERLOCK:**

(with the beginnings of a relieved smile)

Y-yeah... it didn't go through. It's just a scratch.

**JOHN:**

(off-screen)

Sher... you...good...

**SHERLOCK** frowns, and stops looking for **MARY.** He turns to **JOHN** and just. _Stops_. Utter panic and terror on his face.

**SHERLOCK:**

Oh my God. Oh my _God._

We now see what **SHERLOCK** sees: **JOHN** , doubled over, blood pouring out of his chest. His hands are trying in vain to press on the wound.

**JOHN:**

S-Sorry...too sl-

 His voice dies, his throat closing up. **SHERLOCK'S** eyes narrow. This is more than a bullet wound.

**SHERLOCK:**

John, John, stop. It-it's okay, just- just breathe. Lie down, just, there, please...

**SHERLOCK** leans forward, hesitant, hands shaking. He cups the back of **JOHN'S** head and lowers him gently to the floor. As he is doing so, he catches sight of **JOHN'S** neck, bearing the marks from the syringe.

**SHERLOCK:**

(voice trembling with fear and fury)

What did she _give_ you?

**JOHN** tries to reply, but he can only choke and gasp for breath.

**SHERLOCK:**

Christ. Oh, Christ. I-I don't- (eyes fill with tears) John. I d-don't know what to _do_.

**JOHN** grunts in pain. He keeps his eyes fixed on **SHERLOCK** with grim determination.

**JOHN:**

(mouthing carefully, silently)

_Scarf._

**CLOSE ON SHERLOCK'S** moment of realisation.

**FLASHBACK TO:**

**THE SIGN OF THREE** : **JOHN** taking hold of **SHERLOCK'S** hand and placing it on his scarf as he tends to **BAINBRIDGE.**

**JOHN:**

(V.O)

Nurse, press here- hard.

**BACK TO:**

**SHERLOCK** staring at the gravely injured **JOHN**. **SHERLOCK** springs into action, tears off his scarf, and presses it down on **JOHN'S** wound- hard and desperate. **JOHN** cries out in agony, and his eyes roll back, grotesque and awful.

**SHERLOCK:**

God, oh God, John, oh, _John_. St-stay with me. Please.

**CUT TO:**

**JOHN'S POV.**

At first, we have no idea where we are. Just a dimmed, beige landscape. Then, slowly, we hear distant sounds: **GUNFIRE. BOMBS. SCREAMS.**

The world bursts into abrupt clarity: **AFGHANISTAN.**

**JOHN** , on the battlefield, running. He is gasping for breath. Off-screen, a gun fires close-by. The bullet pierces through **JOHN'S** shoulder. He screams, tries to keep running, but collapses.

**MAN:**

(off-screen)

Watson!

**JOHN** is being turned over. He looks up to see **JAMES SHOLTO,** eyes wide and panicked.

**SHOLTO:**

Easy. Easy, John.

**JOHN** cries out again. **SHOLTO** opens his mouth to speak again, but this time, he speaks with **SHERLOCK'S** voice.

**SHOLTO/SHERLOCK:**

Please, I'm here, please, don't go. You- you can't. It can't end like this.

**SHOLTO'S** face changes to be replaced with **SHERLOCK'S.** He is crying.

**SHERLOCK:**

John, please. I-I need to tell you- I've never said-

**JOHN'S** eyes close.

**SHERLOCK:**

(through ragged sobs)

No, no, no, no, this can't- _John_ -

**END SCENE.**

The **CREDITS** roll as normal. Then, as the screen **FADES TO BLACK** , we have a moment or two of complete silence. Then, we hear **SHERLOCK** crying- grief-stricken, heart-breaking whimpers.

**SHERLOCK:**

_I love you, John._

**CLOSE ON JOHN'S** eyes flying open. We hear a **HEARTBEAT** , faint at first, then louder and louder.

**JOHN:**

(V.O)

Sherlock. Sherlock.

**END SCENE.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> See this link for the tumblr posts that inspired this! http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/141974496050/just-a-scratch-jenna221b-sherlock-tv


End file.
